


Unsaid

by marchingjaybird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, And he doesn't like it, Angst, Gabe has feelings, Infidelity, M/M, side mention of Gabe/Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: There are a lot of things wrong with Gabe's relationship with Jesse. No need to complicate it further by saying something stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a drabble on Tumblr but it got away from me. And even tho it's short, it's the first fic I've managed in almost a year, I think, so HOORAY, UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS!! I'M BACK IN THE GAME!

Jesse sleeps beside him, his narrow chest rising and falling steadily. Every so often, a small snore escapes.

He’s almost twice the size now as he was when Gabe found him. He’d been a dirty creature, ribs showing, arms as bony as twigs and as brown, too. But he’d been admirably defiant when faced with a group of heavily armed operatives that would just as soon have shot him than take him in. He’d been lucky, that day. Had someone else been leading the team, Jesse likely would have been counted among the mission’s casualties.

Gabe reaches out, brushes dark hair off of Jesse’s forehead. He shouldn’t be here. Neither of them should be here. Quite apart from the fact that Gabe is his commander - and his elder by more years than Gabe likes to consider - there is the problem of Jack Morrison.

Because Gabe loves Jack. Irrevocably. Even when he hates Jack, even in his darkest moments when he wishes Jack were dead, that ache lingers. It’s unhealthy, he knows, and so he slips away to be with Jesse, to bask in unquestioning acceptance. 

Jesse stirs in his sleep, stretching, and Gabe smiles. For a kid who was just a sack of bones when they’d found him, Jesse has sure filled out. He’s all lean muscle now, tight and toned, and Gabe shudders a little, thinking of how Jesse feels beneath him. They’re of a height but Gabe is bigger, broad and solid and easily able to pin Jesse to the bed, or hold him in his lap as he rolled his sweet hips and looked down with those dark, mocking eyes.

Eyes that are opening now, seeking his face. Jesse smiles, sleepy. Gabe strokes his cheek. How much easier would it be if he just packed Jesse up and they ran off together? He wouldn't mind doing mercenary work, and he knew the kid wouldn’t either. No more Overwatch, no more Blackwatch.

No more Jack fucking Morrison.

“Why ya look so sad, old man?” Jesse drawls, rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. His Deathlock tattoo has faded a little, but Gabe can still easily trace its outline, his rough finger dragging along Jesse’s warm skin.

“You ever think about going on vacation?” Gabe asks, leaning in to kiss the back of Jesse’s neck. Jesse laughs, rolls onto his side to push his ass back against Gabe’s hips. Gabe growls, grinds against him. God, he’s sweet, and so _eager_. Gabe grips him bruisingly hard and sinks his teeth into the nape of Jesse’s neck, earning him a shuddering gasp.

“Yeah, I like vacation…” Jesse twists against him and Gabe lets go, rolling onto his back so Jesse can straddle him. He’s still open from earlier and doesn’t really need to be stretched, but Gabe spreads lube on his fingers and slips them in, twisting and teasing. Jesse arches his back, leaning in to kiss and nip at Gabe’s lips. “Where you gonna take me?”

“Dunno,” Gabe murmurs. His fingers leave Jesse’s tight ass, slip down to slick his cock. Jesse smirks at him as he straightens, reaching around to guide Gabe in. There is a long, slow moment where Gabe is sliding in and Jesse’s eyes are glazed in lazy pleasure and then Jesse’s ass is resting against Gabe’s hips and they both let out a breath. Jesse smiles, pressing his hands against Gabe’s broad chest as he begins to rock his hips.

“That ain’t any way to impress a young, naive boy,” Jesse teases. Gabe smacks him on the ass and he laughs, squirming. The movement sends a flare of pleasure shooting up through Gabe’s belly and he closes his eyes.

“They got Mayan ruins in Cozumel,” he offers. Jesse laughs again, leans forward to kiss Gabe. “Beaches.” Kiss. “Diving.” Kiss. “That kinda shit.”

“Romantic.”

“That’s me. The romantic one.”

Jesse is moving too slowly and Gabe grabs his hips, twists. They roll across the bed, Jesse’s eyes going wide as Gabe grips his wrists and pushes him back against the mattress. He’s open now, helpless, and Gabe pounds into him. Jesse’s cries of pleasure feel almost as good as the tight warmth around him, and Gabe presses his forehead to Jesse’s. He wants to speak, to say something stupid. To whisper in Jesse’s ear.

_I mean it, we can leave now, let’s get away from all this bullshit, I can take care of you, I need you_

Instead, he nudges Jesse’s head to the side and bites down on the side of his neck, just where Jesse likes it. He sucks, teeth and tongue teasing a bruise from the tender skin. Jesse’s cries rise to a scream of pleasure and he comes so hard his eyes roll back in his head. Deep inside him, Gabe feels the orgasm as a series of quick pulses and then one long moment of perfect tightness that seems to go on forever.

And then he’s finished, too, his thrusts growing ragged and uneven as he spills himself inside Jesse’s lovely body. He doesn’t want to pull out, wants instead to curl up on top of Jesse and just _be_ for a little while. His grip loosens and Jesse’s arms wrap around his shoulders, fingertips drawing soothing swirls along his spine.

_Come on, mi amor let’s go, pack your bags_

With a soft groan, Gabe rolls over, shrugging off Jesse’s hands. He forces himself to look at the flash of hurt in Jesse’s eyes, forces himself to own it. _You did that, Reyes_ , he thinks. _All of this is your fault_. In a second, Jesse is grinning again, lazy and satisfied. Cool, like he doesn’t feel a thing.

Gabe gets out of the bed, cleans himself off.

“Goin’ so soon?” Jesse laughs. The words cut Gabe deep and he covers the pain with disdain.

“I got better things to do than you, _cabron_.” He concentrates on getting dressed, getting the fuck out. He's furious that he let himself get sentimental, seduced by the warmth of Jesse’s skin and the easy sweetness of his smile.

Finally, he is dressed and Jesse flips him a mocking salute as he turns to leave. “See ya next time, old man,” he calls, and then Gabe is safely out the door, so many words bitter and unsaid on tongue.


End file.
